Rosalyn Taylor
Appearance Rosalyn is a young woman in her mid-twenties with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has silky golden hair that is tied up in a bun for battle while leaving her bangs loose, and her face, while initially portraying an aura of naivety or innocence, quickly changes to a powerful feeling of elegance and nobility. While she does possess muscles, they are still quite minor, which leaves her with a simple athletic feminine build. When not in battle, she will usually leave her hair flowing freely or tied into a single, thick braid. She can normally be seen wearing a light set of shining armor with an steampunk-style dress made from old-fashioned blue cloth underneath. The dress itself also has minor adornments of light armour as well, as do her boots and gauntlets. However, when out of battle, she can usually be seen just wearing the blue dress beneath her armour, or wearing a black steampunk-esque dress with an open front, revealing a skirt beneath. Personality First and foremost, Rosalyn portrays a strong-willed, totally fearless personality. She rarely flinches in a fight, even during the instance that a bullet fired by Raion Nokai missed her eye by mere centimetres, which compared with her inhuman reflexes makes her a lethal opponent. While initially coming across as cold to new people, it is only due to her dedicated loyalty to her guild, Lamia Scale, that emerges, as her way of giving off a serious impression. While she does behave like a warrior should most of the time, there is the odd occasion that her more feminine side emerges; usually around her pet, Clawbey, or the likes of children or sweet foods and fancy clothing. She does also get somewhat flustered if one of her male friends or allies happens to see her in her undergarments (as most girls would), and will often lash out a few seconds later, sending them flying. She cares deeply for her friends, especially Kaoru Yukimura, and more often than she'd like to admit herself, Raion Nokai. She grew up with both boys, and grew incredible bonds with the pair. She immediately befriended Kaoru after he first appeared in her and Raion's village after arriving from Edolas, and has proven on multiple occasions that she would risk her life for him - which may have also been the reason that the boy started to develop feelings for her. When it comes to Raion, it's a different story; while she doesn't care for him as much as she does for Kaoru, she wants to ensure that she is the one to end Raion's life and no one else, even to the point where she teams up with the man to deal with opponents, and vice versa. History Many years ago, Rosalyn and Raion Nokai both lived in the same little village that was closed off to outsiders; that is until Kaoru Yukimura "fell from the Heavens" (arrived through an Anima) from the world of Edolas, an alternate parallel realm to Earth Land. While initially wary of the other-worlder, the village eventually started treating him like one of their own, even helping him train despite his inability to wield internal Magic naturally. Everything was peaceful until an unknown, immortal man attacked the village out of nowhere without warning; he obliterated everything and everyone, save for Kaoru, Raion and Rosalyn herself. The man had made an eternal enemy out of Rosalyn; a pact that would hold for years to come. The young trio, now homeless seeing as their entire village was levelled, began travelling across continents looking for a good place to stay, that is until they hit Fiore's borders. Rosalyn and Raion began to grow impatient with each other due to the other's priorities, to the extent that Raion split off from Rosalyn and Kaoru to go on his own from then on. Eventually, Rosalyn and Kaoru discovered and became members of a Wizard Guild in Fiore, known as . Over the next few years, Rosalyn and Kaoru would do battle various times against the vicious immortal, sometimes with the help of Raion, but it would always end as a stalemate; even when it was only Rosalyn fighting the man. Eventually, after a battle between the two resulted in the damage of an entire, albeit abandoned, city, Rosalyn decided that she would look into learning Magics that would be especially useful against immortals; one of which she has learned, a very dangerous form of Requip: the Iron Maiden. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. Rosalyn's devotion to training has led her to mastering this Magic. *'Crimson Thorn': A technique that always slices its target. Rosalyn floods her Magic Power and raw bloodlust through the body of her blade, flattening and sharpening the weapon to the point that even air molecules are not safe from its slicing capability. *'Guardian's Parry': Creating a weapon of pure Magical Power, Rosalyn essentially creates a sword "shield" that is capable of blocking many forms of attack against her. Requip: The Iron Maiden: Requip is a type of and Caster Magic, with this particular variant also being a type of Black Art, utilising spatiokinetic capabilities to store various types of weapons, clothing, armours and other items that can be summoned, or swapped, whenever the user wills it. Rosalyn's form of Requip, the Iron Maiden, is exclusive and especially unique to her; it comes from a Book of Zeref, becoming permanently bonded to Rosalyn's life-force through and through after she correctly translated a spell-chapter from an extinct, archaic language in the book. It being bonded to Rosalyn's life-force essentially means that it bypasses the laws of Magic; Rosalyn, even if her Magical Power is completely drained, will still always be able to use this Magic and its accompanying armour and sword. However, the "curse", if you will, of this apparent Black Art is that the longer Rosalyn wears the armour at a time, the more corrupt she becomes, slowly delving into the mind of a relentless predator that can only be undone by an incredibly rare spell known by just two people; Raion Nokai and Kaoru Yukimura, with the two knowing the Caster and Holder versions, respectively. Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. Archive Arc of Time Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic Master Combatant Swordfighting Specialist Enhanced Strength Titanic Durability Immense Magical Power *'Eternano Manipulation' **'Eternanic Energy Manipulation' *'Astral Projection' Equipment Trivia *Rosalyn is based on Saber (and Saber Alter) from the Fate/Stay Night series. Category:Mage Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Archive Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Arc of Time User